He Broke Every Promise
by Endless Raindrops
Summary: "I should have known this would happen. It's in our genes for imprinting to ruin Clearwater's lives." Every promise that he had ever given her was a lie. But he hadn't meant to. After all, shouldn't he have known better than to imprint?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a few people in this story. **

**Dedication: Blame this on CallMeEmbry's. Seriously. She's awesome. Go read some of her stories. If you love Embry you will love them. **

_He Broke Every Promise_

_Prologue_

Have you ever heard the sound of a heartbreaking sob through a wall? If you have, you knew it was possible to feel each vibration of the persons body as it happens, the ragged breathing of the lungs as they try to breathe normally through all of the emotion running its course through their. You could practically hear the sound of the salt water running out of their eyes and down their face, possibly to a pillow or maybe just their hands.

To me the worst sound in the world was the sound of tears hitting a pillow. But, unfortunately with my new werewolf super sonic hearing it seemed to be all I could hear.

The gut wrenching sobs of my sister, Leah, was enough to send me through the roof. I was the kind of guy that liked everyone around him to be as happy as I was, if not happier. Unfortunately Leah hadn't been like that, not for a while.

I didn't really blame Leah, though. I couldn't. Leah was my only sister had she just had her heart broken. Of course, Sam did too (if you could call it that), but that wasn't the point.

It was a thousand times worse for Leah then Sam, because Sam at least had Emily. Leah was left alone, possibly forever. Personally, I'm not too convinced that Leah could ever have something like what she had with Sam with anybody else ever again, especially after what I've seen her go through.

It hurts me to think about Leah broken like she was upstairs in her bedroom. They had just gotten back from the bonfire, and Leah was back to crying.

She was like this a lot in the beginning. She cried for weeks, just holed up in her room not doing anything but crying, making their parents worry about her. When mom eventually got her out of her room, Leah had lost a lot of weight.

I had been so worried about her, that he didn't know how to think straight at first. I didn't bother to try to get her to open up to me; I knew she wouldn't.

Things with Leah were starting to get better when we heard the news. Leah had been eating more and she ventured out of her room more often, even though she still wouldn't really talk all that much. It set her off again when she heard about Emily.

Leah had gone right back to her room and started crying again.

I often wondered if Leah thought that Emily's scars were a small price to pay for taking the love of Leah's life, but I never asked her. Leah and Emily had been so close that she probably didn't. She was just as worried about her as I should have been.

I just didn't want to hear what I had been thinking out loud.

But, slowly, Leah had moved on from the weepy stage, to the angry stage, and was now at the bitter stage. She had been for a while, and I saw no way out of this one. She was just a bitter harpy now at times.

I still love my sister, even though it was hard at times, and I always felt bad whenever I had bad thoughts about her. I was all she would have.

I hadn't heard Leah cry in a while, but now that she was once again it seemed like all I could, I could hear everything, from the way she moaned sometimes, each individual tear hitting the pillow, and the worst part was the silent parts, when the only thing that he could hear was the vibrations from her bed shaking.

The sound of sobbing through a wall.

Once I had heard total and complete silence I decided to go and try to cheer her up, even if I couldn't. I couldn't stand it when people cried and there was nothing I could do about it.

I knocked softly on the door. "Hey," he opened the door a crack to find Leah on her bed, like I knew she would be.

Leah didn't respond, so I decided to go into her room and sat down on her bed. I listened to the bed creak under my weight, and then didn't talk for a while; it wasn't like Leah was commenting on anything.

"So, are you feeling better now?" I had just asked the stupidest question in the world, a fact of which I was well aware, but the silence was becoming too much for him.

"Seth, can you promise me one thing?" she asked, bringing her red tinted eyes to his.

"Anything." I liked to pride myself of being a man of my word. If I promised to do something, he would do it, no matter the consequences.

"Promise me you'll never imprint." Both Leah and I knew, as wolves that he very well couldn't promise that. But, since imprinting was rare, I decided to anyway.

I knew that he could never really fulfill this promise, anything could change. I could imprint tomorrow, and there would be nothing that anyone could do to stop it, not even me. Especially not me. I would be ridiculously happy no matter what. But I wanted her to be again, and anyway I could, I would.

"I promise," I told her, conviction ringing out in every word.

**A/N: I am back. Kinda. We'll see how this goes. But I hope you enjoy this story. **

**That being said, this story will change POV's. A lot. So if you don't like that, please don't read this story.**

**This story will be totally different, and it will have a lot of things that I've never tried before. I don't know if it'll turn out okay, but I think it will.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Dicey **


	2. Seth

**Seth**

"**He went back on every promise he'd ever made her." ~ Jacob Black, _Eclipse_, pg. 123**

"Seth! Come on, we're going to be late!" Libby shouts from the hallway. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying," I shout back, wondering how I could have lived with her for two months and not realized that she was this anal.

"I already have everything that you need, just get out of the bathroom and stop primping and lets freaking go already!"

I snorted, I was so not primping. Okay, maybe I was, just a little, but it was for a good cause. Today is the end of the world as we know it. Today will be a life changing event.

Okay, maybe not, but that is what if feels like to me.

This was the week that I was going to meet Libby's parents, which was shocking I know. I just hope to God that today doesn't end up like that _Meet the Parents _movie or something. I don't think that that would go over very well.

So sue me for trying to make sure that I don't look like I live under a bridge.

I tried once again to make my hair lie flat, but then I just gave up. If my hair didn't want to behave then I wasn't going to make it. When I met Libby outside she jumped and kissed me on my mouth, and then laughed at the cowlick sticking up on the side of my head.

"I told you," I muttered, picking up my bag which was on the floor.

"No, I like it." Libby grins at me, walking backwards the whole way from our apartment downstairs as she goes to my car and puts her things in the back.

"I don't know how you can walk backwards down the stairs. I'll never understand how you do it."

"It's a talent. You know that I only do it to make you sweat, right?"

"Well, it works, I hope you know. It's not as if I'm not already nervous to begin with. " She giggles again, this time pulling a hand through her blonde hair.

"I don't understand why you're so worried, if I like you my parents will like you. Besides, it's not like you beat me, or lock me in closets or anything."

"Well, I'm not Hannibal Lecter or or Chris Brown," I agree, "but people have not been liked for less than that."

"Well, you need to chill out." She gets in the passenger seat, and I sigh. I know there is no use arguing with her. She doesn't understand what the big deal is; she doesn't think that anything will go wrong.

I just have this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong, but I don't know what. I curse Alice for not being able to see 'shape shifters', even though it's not her fault.

Libby is just as happy as could be sitting in my car and fiddling with the radio. She notices that I'm watching her and snaps, "What? What are you looking at? God, are you having one of your emo-moments again?"

I roll my eyes, "No, Libby, I am not having a emo-moment again." Libby is convinced that I used to be emo, because, as she says, "People shouldn't have to worry or think so much. You need to relax or something." Needless to say, I don't do that very well.

"Good. You know, my parents aren't going to find out that you're a werewolf. And if they do, then they would only think that you were insane. They won't actually believe you and think your dangerous or anything."

I just nodded and kept my eyes on the road. Libby sighed and muttered something about an "emo freak", "cutting", and "chill out" as she turned up the music.

I just had a really bad feeling about this, but I had no idea who, how, or why. It just kind of started feeling uneasy when I woke up this morning when Libby was up before me, which hardly ever happens.

I'm in love with Libby, I have been for a while, and I don't want anything to break us up, ever. Even though there were several factors that were not in our favor, but I chose to ignore those.

Our story began like any other, I guess. One day I was walking to another one of my classes when this short blonde girl that I had seen before, but never talked to, came right up to me.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up with the look that someone gets when they're trying very hard not to laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused. Since I was a werewolf I knew there weren't any scrapes or bruises on my body, and I knew they're hadn't been any for a while.

"When you fell out of heaven. Because with a body like yours there is no way that you came from earth." I have to say that I felt like a total idiot because I had no earthly idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked, mentally reaching up and scratching my head. This girl had to be insane. Was I getting Punk'd?

She busted out laughing hysterically, bending over and wrapping her arms around herself as if that was the only way that she wasn't going to begin bursting at the seams.

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

She looked up at me and saw that I really was confused and stops laughing. Sort of. Instead she's smiling really big, and keeps biting her lip like she's trying oh-so-hard to keep it in.

"Dude, it's a pick up line." I must have still looked confused because she continued. "Men use these lame phrases to break the ice with women they find attractive, but most of the time they end up looking like an ass."

Oh. Crap. I knew what a pick up line was. But this girl was making me feel stupid. Real stupid. People used those on the television, right? It's not like I used to watch a lot of television, and now I have no time for it. I should have picked up a few from my TV watching days.

"Oh."

"You know, you look really cute when your confused. Cuter than usual, I mean. I'm Libby by the way." I wasn't confused, I was just kicking myself for looking like an ass.

"Seth," I told her, looking her straight in the eyes as she held my hand.

"This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she shook my hand without breaking eye contact.

Of course, I thought looking over at the passenger side of the car at Libby, whose arms are crossed and her feet are on the dash board, something she knows that I _hate _because it scuffs the leather and I have to clean it, it turned into more than friendship, and quickly at that.

She was just so easy to fall in love with. She was everything that I didn't know that I needed, but that I wanted. Libby was outgoing, funny, beautiful, brave, and she generally rocked my world. Libby was everything that I was not aware that I needed in my life.

I didn't want to fall in love. I really didn't, and I tried to resist in the beginning. Because, the whole thing was that I didn't imprint on Libby. And I didn't want to hurt her if I did.

But eventually I fell, and fell hard, there was no question about it. In the end I even told her the truth about me, and my tribe, and who we were.

_Just tell her, _Jacob told me once when we were out patrolling together. _I told Bella, and I never would have imprinted if she stayed with me. How do you know that the same thing won't happen with you?_

_Because things are never that easy for me, _I shot back, daring him to argue. To say that the Clearwater's lives weren't hard wasn't an easy thing to say.

_I don't think you should do it._ Leah whispered her thought to me. _Just save both of you the trouble and leave her alone Seth._

But, eventually I decided to take Jacob's advice and told her everything.

She reacted surprisingly well, even though at first, Libby thought that I was insane. "Okay," she said, drawing out the "oh" sound. "Weren't you the one who is always telling me that I'm crazy?"

But, once I had shown her my wolf form all the crazy comments stopped.

"God," she called while she leaned over to pet my sandy colored fur, "your still taller than me, even when you're an animal. I must be part midget or something," which made me laugh, even in wolf form. She stepped back for a little bit, frightened, but then she went back to petting me.

I didn't tell her everything though; I couldn't. I didn't want her to be worried about me imprinting, I just wanted the relationship be about me and her, with no imaginary person getting in the way of our happiness.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked me after about five minutes of the radio being the only sound in the car. She reached over and turned it off.

"How funny you were when I told you that I was a werewolf."

"Funny? I was scared to death, I thought you were going to eat me!"

"I would never eat you. I bet you wouldn't taste all that good anyway."

"I would too taste good! You're the one who wouldn't taste good."

"Sure, sure," I replied, a habit that I picked up from Jacob. "I love you."

"Sadly, I love you too."

I told her that every single night before we went to sleep at night. Sure, I was whipped and soundly at that, but I was no worse than the imprinters. Even though this was nothing like imprinting at all.

"Even so, are you ready to meet my parents?" Libby was so excited that I was finally getting to meet her family, who were all coming over to her parents house for Christmas. She had been over in La Push during Thanksgiving.

"Your so lucky that Leah and my mother loved you," I grumbled. Libby had it so easy, she wasn't even nervous when I took her into La Push, she just knew automatically that everyone was going to like her even without her trying.

"But how could they not when I am so lovable, as well as beautiful?"

"And modest too."

"But of course," she laughed. "I'm sure my parents will like you too, Seth. You seriously don't need to worry about them. _And_, if your worried about the sister's approval, then you definitely don't need to worry about it. Candice likes everybody."

Candice was Libby's twin sister who went to University of Washington, while both Libby and I went to Seattle Pacific University.

According to Libby they were nothing alike, and as if to prove a point, they were fraternal too. "I look more like my mom, and Candice looks more like dad. They're isn't anything more than that."

Libby didn't really like to talk about her sister, so I didn't ask many questions. And even though the three of us all lived in Seattle together we never were able to get together. With our busy college schedules we didn't really have the time.

"Are you excited about seeing your parents?" Libby moved her feet from on top of the dash to under herself.

"I think so. I haven't seen them in a while, but I'll be glad when this Christmas is over. My family is one of the strangest things that you'll have to witness."

"Even weirder than mine?" I couldn't resist asking. I knew that Libby loved my family like they loved her; Leah especially. Leah normally had a hard time taking to females know, but for some reason she absolutely adored Libby.

"Oh please, your family being able to turn into a pack of huge werewolves is nothing compared to mine. Just wait until my Uncle Bruce gets drunk."

"What does he do?"

"Oh the usual drunk uncle bit. He gets really loud and obnoxious, and then starts singing in Chinese."

"He does not!" I protested. There is no way that her uncle can speak Chinese. Libby has been known to lie about ridiculous things often.

"He does too! He lived in China for years for his company, and now when he gets drunk he starts sing Johnny Cash and Elvis Presley songs in Chinese."

"Oh, wow." I had to admit that that was kind of funny.

"Believe me when I say that there is no such thing as a normal Christmas at the Allen's."

"Okay, turn left," Libby commands all of a sudden. I see a large sign baring the words "Welcome to Olympia!" I can't believe we're this close. My heart starts pounding I can't believe that we're this close to her parents house. I'm nervous about meeting her parents, and more than that.

Something is about to go wrong, I can feel it.

Libby's parents live in a large two story red brick house, with a large round window protruding from the middle of the house. It's very big, but also modest, like they don't want to flaunt anything. Libby told me her parents had a lot of money, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the way their house looks.

"That was Candice's window. I had the one in the back, right next to the tree. It was much better for sneaking out," she laughs.

There are three cars in the driveway, a blue SUV, a beige Taurus, and a black truck.

"So what do you think?" Libby asks while she's picking up her bag.

"I think it looks... very suburban."

"Olympia isn't even a suburb, stupid."

"Fine, then it looks very... perfect."

Libby rolled her eyes and then rang the doorbell. Quicker than I can even think a blur whizzes out of the house and practically tackles Libby.

"Elizabeth!" the blur, who is very much like a woman now that I can see her clearly, squeals. This must be Libby's mother.

I have to hold back a smile, I've never heard Libby be called Elizabeth before.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Allen. I'm Libby's mother," Mrs. Allen holds out her hand, and I shake it.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater, Mrs. Allen."

"Oh, don't be silly, call me Lauren!" she exclaims, and then begins talking to Libby with one arm around her as they both walk to the door together.

There's a saying that if you want to see how the daughters going to look in twenty five years look at the mother, and this is definitely true in Libby and Mrs. Allen.

Mrs. Allen is Libby's height exactly, and has her blonde hair in a short bob, even though her hair is a slightly lighter shade. She has a few smile lines around her mouth and eyes, and she's about ten pounds heavier than Libby, but that's where the differences end.

The pair of woman in front of me are laughing within the first five minutes of conversation. "Oh my god, mom! I am so glad that you guys are finally all going to meet Seth. Aunt Gretchen is going to have a field day with him!"

"Oh I hope not!" Mrs. Allen laughs again, throwing her head back and laughing at something that Libby just whispered in her ear.

I bring our bags inside and set them down in the kitchen, which was very white. No one else was in the front of the house.

"Where's dad?" I hear Libby ask.

"Oh, he's in the back of the house, doing God knows what."

"Libby!" I hear a booming voice coming from the back of the house and suddenly in the kitchen.

Libby's father is about four inches shorter than me with gray hair and twinkling brown eyes. He looks weather beaten and tough, and has the kind of muscle that if I was a normal kind of person that I would never have gotten, they look as if he spent years working on them to get them that size.

"Daddy!" she rushed into his chest and hugs him tightly. "I missed you!"

"There, there. Don't give yourself an aneurysm, Libs," Libby is smiling and it's very obvious that she loves her dad very much.

This is the man that I have to prove myself worthy to. This is the man that will decided if I'm good enough for his daughter or not.

I hope to God that I am.

He looks me up and down, before grinning and saying, "Say, son, do you play volleyball?"

"Daddy!" Libby protests. "Not everyone plays volleyball. Seth doesn't even play sports."

"A man your size and you don't play sports? Something must be wrong."

"No sir," I answer, thankful that he didn't start yelling curse words at me and demanding me out of his house. "I prefer not to." That and the fact that if I actually played to my full potential the coaches would all think I was on steroids and then tests would be taken and then... Basically everyone in La Push would be screwed and we'd all be scientifically tested. But it's not like I can tell him any of that.

"Ah, are you into the academics. What are you studying?"

"I'm planning to be a lawyer. I want to be able to defend my reservation if it comes to that."

Mr. Allen opens his mouth to say something when a voice from behind says something instead. "Oh, a lawyer! Libby, you never told me that you snagged a lawyer. Good job!"

I turn around to see the most amazing pair of dark brown eyes that I have ever seen in my life.

All of a sudden the world started to rotate on the girl with braids in front of me, and I wanted to be her anything, her everything. She was suddenly the center of the universe, and she was suddenly the only reason that I was here on earth.

And the whole time that I was realizing this the only thing I could think was, _Oh shit._

**A/N: So... what do you think? Next chapter will be in Libby's POV, so be ready for that! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Dicey**


End file.
